Strong Love
by BoreanazSunny
Summary: Spike is back from Africa and he isnt the same. Now Buffy fights to find a way to open him up again. She also trys to find a way to find to open up herself. CHAPTER 2 NOW UPLOADED!!!!
1. Prolouge

Strong Love  
  
  
  
Love. One of the many things Slayers are forbidden to have. But a Slayer that loves is known to die sooner then others. A Slayer has a thick line between her skin and heart. That only a true love could penetrate. A slayer has to think about a million things at once in a battle. Worrying about her love only makes things worse. A Slayer's last battle is dangling on Love.  
  
From the outside Buffy Summers looked like a normal girl. She has friends a loving sister and a love that was never meant to happen. But on the inside Hell was all over the place. And the Devil ruled her heart. Buffy had a life that no one could understand. She was different. She was a Vampire Slayer. The one in the entire world who fought vampires until her dying day...or night. In all the history of the world no Slayer has made it past 20. Buffy was 21. If it hadn't been for her friends she would have been dead when she was 16 years old. And she never would have met him. The one thing that made her happy. Her friend, her love...her Vampire.  
  
Buffy laid in bed wonder why she hadn't patrolled that night. Why she didn't go to the Bronze with Xander and Dawn, and why she hadn't gone to check on Spike to see if he was ok. After lying there for an hour she got up and put her brown platform sandals on and left to go see what Spike was doing. Buffy hated Spike and loved him at the same time once before. But now he was different. He had a soul. He had been shocked by the thoughts going through his head. He spent all day and night in his bed, sweating until he made a puddle on the pillow. He cried until he cried himself to sleep. Even when Buffy came by all he could do was cry or lay still. He wouldn't even look at her. She went there everyday to take care of him. She would sit on the bed with his head in her lap running her fingers threw his hair. But he still wouldn't talk. She tried every thing she could think of. Some nights she would fall asleep holding him. Buffy walked in Spike's crypt and went down stairs. Spike had been where she left him earlier that day. "Hi, baby." She said to him as she walked over to the bed. She took her sandals off and Kelt down so she was eye level with him. He was looking at her but he wasn't. "Sweetheart? Can you hear me?" but all Spike did was stare. Buffy climbed in the bed and hugged him. She placed her head on his arm. Closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. Buffy woke up the next morning to find Spike sleeping. She gave him a kiss put her sandals on and left for the Magic Box. When Buffy got there Xander, Giles, and Anya where there along with a few customers. The three friends were sitting at the round table they sat at when they did research. Giles was the first to see her. "Good morning Buffy." he said. "Hi." Anya said. "Did you have a nice time doing nothing last night?" Xander asked. "I did stuff." she said defending her self. "Oh like what?" Xander remarked. "I slept over at Spike's again." she said as she sat down. "Not that I care but I'll ask any ways how is he doing?" Xander asked. "Not good. He still wont talk or even get out of bed." she paused. "I just wish I could help him. Get him to at least blink." she was looking down so her friends wouldn't see her face as she started crying. "Well getting your soul back after almost 200 years is traumatizing. I imagine that it must be something like what you went through when you were attacked by that demon. A million thoughts at once." Giles told Buffy. "Well it must be a hell of traumatizing time because he's been back for 3 1/2 months and hasn't said a word to anyone. Not even me." "Give it time Buff. He'll come around." Xander said. "Yes, when he has nothing left to do but kill him self he will come around." Anya said. "But that could take thousands of years. I cursed a man once with thoughts and he did nothing but sit in this chair. That was what he got for never listening to a word anyone said." "Anya I'm afraid you not helping." Giles said taking his glasses off to clean them. "So what do I do? Just let his rot away down there?" Buffy asked "He's a Vampire. Vampire don't say what they feel." Xander said. "Are you sure it's don't and not 'won't'." Buffy said. "Have you tried sex?" Anya asked. Everyone was looking at her, even the customers. "No." Buffy said. "Oh dear lord, thank you." Giles said as he put his glasses back on. "Anya. This is not the place to say this." Xander said. "I don't know if there is a place to say that." Giles commented. "Ok now I have to go." Buffy said. As she got up from her chair and walked out the door. She made her way to the cemetery to look around to see if there was anything that looked like it could take her mind off of what Anya had said and the no talking with Spike. She didn't find any thing so she went home to wait for Dawn to get to school. 


	2. The Truth

It was 3:00 when Dawn got home from school. And what she had to tell Buffy would make the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Hey, Buffy. You will never guess what Janice saw last night." She said. "Is it going to make my day any better?" she said as she was cutting carrots and putting them in the pot for dinner. "No. I don't think so." "Then I don't want to hear it." Dawn hesatated for a few seconds. "Janice said she saw Spike last night." She looked at Buffy with a worried face. "What? No, Dawn Spike hasn't moved from the bed he lays in for almost three months. He couldn't have been out last. Plus, I stayed there all last night." Buffy went back to putting vegtables in the pot that she was cooking in. "Did she happen to say what he was doing?" She said with a strange look on her face, that looking like 'Oh my God what if that was him? What if he left and I didn't know about it?' kind of face. "She said he was sitting in the cemetary crying." "Oh then that's not him. Spike doesn't cry.he yells and kicks." She said as she turned the stove off and walked away from Dawn heading for the living room. "Buffy it was him. Janice knows what Spike looks like and she was positive it was him." She said as she chased after Buffy. Buffy truned around sharply. "Dawn! It wasn't him. He cant even move. I'm going to the Magic Box. You can head to Janice's if you want." Buffy said as she got her coat. "Buffy-" But before Dawn could finish Buffy had slammed the door closed. 


End file.
